Adjusting to Married Life
by BrittanyMillerSeville
Summary: Hello All its me Brittany Miller lead singer of the Chipettes. In this story I am adjusting to my new life with my #1 Munkstar Alvin. We got married on Decemeber 1st. So now I am officially Mrs. Brittany Seville please read and see how we adjust.
1. Chapter 1

Life as a Married Couple

Ch 1

"Changes"

I smiled as Alvy lifted my veil and kissed me. After everything we went through when we were younger it all paid off. I am now Mrs. Brittany Seville; married to my bf since the 4th grade. As we walk out of the church I throw my bouquet and who catches it my sister Jeanette smiling. Alvin's mom Vinny smiled with tears in her eyes and Dave too. All I wish was that our Stepmother Ms. Miller was alive to see this wonderful day but sadly she passed away two months after we got engaged. Since that day we had to move back in with Dave and the boys till the final details of her will were finished.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked and cried as we left in our limo to our brand new house. They looked at one another saying.

"It's going to be so different now that Britt and Alvin moved out how will we get along?"

Alvin's brothers grabbed both my sisters by their waist and smiled at them warmly.

"Don't worry girls u still have us u'll be fine come onto bed we had a long day. My sisters went inside and got ready for bed falling asleep on his brothers as they held them both close.

Our limo pulled up and Alvin moved his paws away from my eyes.

"Well Brittany Angel this is our new house the beginning of our new life as a married couple. Does it look familiar to you?"

I smiled.

"Yes Alvy honey I saw this in my dream and when we were 10 with Si's machine, but how?"

He smiled at me.

"We are rock stars Angel I saved up the money and bought it so we could move in the night we got married. So what do u think? We have a private Jacuzzi a pool, and 5 bedrooms."

I smiled and kissed him several times.

"I love it Alvy honey, but not as much as I love u my #1 munkstar. So glad we're finally married."

He smiled and put the alarm on.

"I'm glad u do come on Britt Angel its time for us to get some sleep we had a long day. Our 1st night sleeping together as a married couple not just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

I smiled as he carried me up to our bedroom and laid me on our bed smiling down at me. I brushed my paw against his cheek smiling and kissed him deeply.

"Are u sure u want to go to sleep honey? Its our 1st night as Newlyweds, our 1st night away from our siblings starting with us and Dave watching every move we make. We are married now and have our own house. I am not the least bit sleepy just excited to be in our new house alone."

He smiled down at me.

"Wow Angel u know me better than I know myself. I just thought u were tired but if Ur not we can celebrate the right way. I rather celebrate the right way myself. You're so beautiful and all mine my soul mate."

I smiled up at him.

"You are my soul mate Alvy honey I love u so much. No one will ever break us up our love is too strong."

He smiled down at me and kissed me deeply sliding off my wedding gown carefully to our bedroom floor. I continued to kiss him deeply undressing him as we kissed and the room went blank around us all I saw and heard was him and me. The night carried on and when it ended I smiled at him shifting my head to his sweat soaked chest.

"Alvy honey that felt amazing. It seems the more we do it the better it seems to get and the longer it lasts so glad I have my own personal love doctor. "

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes I know Britt Angel it does get better each time and I'm glad I have my own personal nurse. Now get some sleep I know Ur out of energy cause Ur eyes are closing."

I smiled at him and put our ceiling fan on above us falling asleep soundly holding him close with my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Alvy honey see u in the morning I love u."

He kissed me one last time and held me close.

"Night my #1 Chipette see u in the morning I love you to."

We both fell asleep soundly in our bed as husband and wife. I slept soundly and secure through the night.

The next morning I woke up and smiled at him. I hopped in my shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen carefully to make some coffee. I looked around our house and smiled. While I drank my coffee I thought back to the time Simon made that time machine and showed us our futures wondering if the Chipmunk and Chipettes would ever disband and if Alvin would become a solo singer like he was in that future. Or if Id ever live my dream as a designer like I was in our future and be a mother to boys of our own like I was in the future.

He came downstairs and poured himself coffee and sat down across from me.

"Britt how did u sleep? Ur up awfully early, are u okay?"

I smiled at him as I sipped my coffee.

"I'm fine Alvy honey just thinking that's all don't worry."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay if u say so if there is something on your mind talk to me I am your husband now Britt. We have to communicate more now that we live together and are older."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Alvy dear I promise to talk to you if there is anything on my mind. Oh Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore are coming over later tonight for dinner. They want to see our new home."

He smiled.

"Yes I know Si called me this morning and asked if they could. I told them its okay I know it's not easy for them to adjust to us not living there anymore with them. But they also have to learn to adjust were married now and are starting a new life together away from them and Dave."

I smiled at him and he took my waist as we looked out on our balcony at the ocean in our yard. I grabbed his hands by my waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Its perfect honey the house and the view is amazing so glad we have this house to call our own. Almost all my dreams came true, now if I can ever become a great designer they all will."

He smiled and kissed me.

"U will Angel but for now u are the lead singer in The Chipettes and The Queen of Rock N Roll."

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Yes I know I am and the luckiest chipette to have u as my husband I love u so much Alvy honey."

He smiled back and held me close.

"No I'm the luckiest chipmunk to have u as my beautiful wife. All the drama we went through when we were younger it paid off and we are Mr. and Mrs. Seville and happy. You have always completed me and still do I wouldn't change a thing. I love you to my #1 chipette."


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting To Married Life

Ch. 2

"Big Surprises"

I had our triplets Alvin Jr, Brandon, and Adrienne; Alvin and I knew we had a lot more challenges ahead of us now that we were raising a family of our own. Being a married couple and rock stars was a challenge in itself now we're parents. I sat in our room thinking and Alvin came up behind me.

"Britt Angel we are finally going on our honeymoon to one of your favorite places Paris, France. I wanted it to be a surprise we both deserve it. We're leaving tonight and will be gone a whole week while our siblings watch the kids. I am already packed."

I smiled at him.

"Oh Alvie honey you're so good to me. I am so excited can't wait to get there. I am going to pack right now."

He smiled at me.

"Only the best for you Angel, and can't wait to get there either. I know how much you love France and Europe. I will be downstairs waiting for you honey."

I smiled as he kissed me and watched as he headed downstairs with his suitcase. While I was packing I stared at my wedding band smiling. Thinking back to all the drama we went through before we got to the level we're at right now.

When I finished packing I headed downstairs and our kids hugged me and kissed me. Then they hugged and kissed Alvin smiling at us after Dave picked us up to drive us to the airport. I looked out the window as we drove to the airport. Alvin sat in the passenger side and also looked out as Dave drove us. We arrived at the airport and spotted a few of our fans causing us both to put on our shades as we walked inside paw in paw. We got to the desk and boarded our plane. I was so tired that I went to our sleeping quarters and slept through the whole long flight. Alvin soon joined me and held me as I slept. I woke up for a second and held him close as we both slept through our flight.

Our plane landed and we exited our flight paw in paw. After we got our luggage we took a cab to our hotel. I smiled as I exited the cab.

"Oh honey its beautiful and perfect. So glad we came here for our honeymoon. You know how much I love Paris."

He smiled as we went to the desk. The clerk smiled and handed him our key. He handed it to me and I smiled holding him. The clerk took out a pen

"Very well Mr. Seville now sign here and I'll have Brian to bring your luggage to your room."

Alvin signed and took my paw as we followed Brian to our room. I entered looked at the view from our room and smiled. Alvin came up behind me and held me smiling. I grabbed his hands by my waist and smiled.

"Oh honey its perfect so glad we are here. The view is amazing."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Only the best for you Britt Angel, I knew you would like it. So how would you like to spend our first night in Paris honey? Would you like it to be a romantic one or just see the sights?"

I smiled at him slyly and he knew. I took my suitcase in the bathroom and changed. Brian looked.

"Well Mr. Seville is there anything I can get you and Mrs. Seville?"

Alvin looked at him and smiled.

"Yes you can get some candles, some wine, and a sign for our door. That will be all Brian thank you. We will be staying in tonight. "

Brian exited the room and Alvin pulled the bed down and laid down waiting for me. I was still in the bathroom when Brian came back.

"Here you go Mr. Seville hope you two enjoy the rest of your stay here in Paris. I will put the sign on the door. Goodnight to you both."

I finally exited the bathroom and Alvin smiled as he lit the candles and poured our wine. I got on the bed and smiled at him as he handed me my glass. He toasted to us and everything we went through and how we got through it all. I smiled as our glasses tapped together.

He smiled at me saying.

"So Angel how would you like a love doctor visit tonight?"

I smiled at him and nodded after I finished my wine. He finished his wine and smiled at me kissing me deeply as he pushed me down to the bed. The night went on and when it ended we smiled at one another. Soon after we fell right to sleep. The next morning I woke up and took my shower. Wh3n I finished my shower he grabbed me from behind and kissed me.

"We have a long day ahead of us today Angel. We're going on a boat ride then shopping to get you a new dress for the couples dance tonight. Since I know how much you love shopping and romantic things I arranged it that way."

I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"That sounds nice Alvie honey. You know me so well honey. I am so glad we are married now."

The night carried on and we all talked about our plans for prom, grad night, and graduation. It was our last year in High School. Of course Alvie and I were so glad school was almost over. The night carried on and I bumped into a fan girl that tried to break me and Alvie up so many times but she never succeeded. The one who spotted her was Mandy. Alvin was not happy to see her at all.

Crystal approached me.

"Oh well look who it is the slut Brittany and gold digger. Don't deny it either Brittany. You know I will take him from u."

Alvin glared at her.

"In your dreams I'll ever leave my wife for a fan girl like you. I only love my wife now it's time you realize it. Brittany has never been a gold digger or a slut that is you."

Bobby interrupted.

"Yea he is right you're the slut. You're still mad because you made a play for me and Alvin and we denied you. So do us all a favor and get lost. Alvin only loves Brittany and I only love Mandy."

Crystal lunged at me and I grabbed her and punched her lights out knocking her into the tables. She got back up and tried to punch me. I grabbed her fist and beat the daylights out of her. She tried to hit me and I blocked all her punches. Alvin got angry.

Bobby and Mandy had to leave to head back home and we had a few days left in Paris.


End file.
